Otra pelea más
by Caittlyn
Summary: La vida no siempre es buena... pero la suya en definitiva era un infierno, con un prometido inepto y por si fuera poco lidiar con sus autoproclamadas prometidas... no era feliz pero ahora, la tristeza y decepción llegaron a su límite, diciendo terminar...


**Por aquí de nuevo, es un One-shot bastante corto, así fue requerido para el foro en el que concurso. Espero que sea de su agrado y merezca sus comentarios, sin nada más que decir los dejo leer. **

**Cuídense hasta la próxima.**

**Aclaraciones: **

_Recuerdos._

**Advertencias: **

_Final dramático._

**Otra pelea más. **

"_No existe amor en paz. Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas."_

**OoOoOoOo**

Cuando te enamoras esperas que la persona amada te corresponda, que te ame con la misma intensidad que tú, ó un su defecto que por lo menos tenga la decencia de decirte que no te ama.

El problema es que ella no se enamoró de una persona normal, no es que fuese un alienígena, simple y sencillamente era un idiota con el cerebro de una ballena.

Esperen… ¡Hasta una ballena tenía más cerebro que él!

No podía negar que al pasar de los años se convirtió en un hombre, fuerte y viril. De eso no tenía duda alguna, sin embargo seguía comportándose como un adolescente y de paso con un idiota.

Caminaba por la estrecha vereda del bosque, portando una mochila con los utensilios necesarios para acampar.

¡Rayos! Se tomó de la rama de un árbol, la tierra estaba húmeda y el camino liso; por poco y se cae de espalda. Observó hacia atrás, estuvo cerca de golpearse la cabeza contra un tronco de no haberse sostenido.

Sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza…

…hasta para eso era una inútil. No podía ni siquiera fijarse del lugar que pisaba.

_Inútil__… __tú __no __eres __la __más__ indicada __para __asumir __el__ cargo __del __Dojo__… __es__ por __eso __que __te __casarás __conmigo. __Porque __no __tienes __el __temple__ para __llevar __las __riendas__… _

Sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza como hierro caliente….

_Sí de mi dependiera jamás me casaría contigo. Es sólo para honrar el acuerdo entre nuestras familias, nada más. _

Más palabras…

…hirientes…

…era como si las olas del mar golpearan un risco con toda su fuerza una y otra y otra vez, cada una más fuerte que la anterior y más dolorosa.

Así es como se sentía su corazón, golpeado y destrozado. Tanto que ahora ya no tenía lágrimas para llorar más, tampoco consuelo para no soltarlas.

No había consuelo ni lágrimas…. No había nada.

Sólo vacío y uno mortalmente dañino…

¡Odiaba esto!

Odiaba su vida, sus obligaciones y…

…a él…

Por el simple hecho de amarlo sin proponérselo y desearlo junto a ella de una manera muy diferente a la que siempre suponía correcta. Finalmente llegó a un claro y se sentó en la base del tronco de un árbol, elevó sus ojos avellana hacia el cielo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al darse cuenta de que pronto la noche caería y ni siquiera había levantado su tienda de campaña, de hecho no había encontrado ningún lugar de no ser porque se sentía cansada.

− Ah… - fue el quejido que salió de sus labios.

Llevó las manos a uno de sus costados, dolía horrores. Ese golpe que le propinó fue demasiado fuerte, y la hubiese matado con ese arpón si su prometido no se lo arrebata a tiempo.

¿Cómo rayos una amazona sabía manejar un arpón como si fuese bastón de pelea? No tenía ni una idea, pero suponía que fue parte de su entrenamiento en la aldea.

Esa mujer estaba dispuesta a matarla… si él no llega a tiempo. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que hizo que tomara la decisión de huir de casa…

− _Eres una tonta Akane. – vociferaba su prometido - ¿Cómo se te ocurre medir fuerzas con ella? ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Jamás tendrás su habilidad, eres lenta. – manifestó sardónico. _

_Su corazón se rompió y su fuerza de voluntad flaqueó… desvió la mirada para posarla en una de las tablas quebradas al final de Dojo, evitando así que sus ojos hablaran por ella. _

− _Yo… - no tenía palabras, por primera vez en esos tres años que llevaban de conocerse no podía hablar. _

_No tenía argumento con que replicar, porque sabía que tenía razón. Ella no era rival para una amazona, mucho menos para una con el conocimiento y habilidades de Shampoo. _

− _Eres una tonta… no sé como es que mi padre me comprometió contigo. – finalizó él y lo observó salir del Dojo con paso firme y furioso. _

_Jadeó… quiso llorar, sin embargo no lo hizo. No le daría ese gusto, no ahí… por lo menos. _

Regresó al presente. Sintió como una corriente de viento fría le rozaba el rostro, entonces se dio cuenta de que por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas. Unas que había retenido desde que salió de su casa y que no quiso hacer de manifiesto hasta ahora.

¡Rayos!

Dolía… ¡Y cómo dolía!

Jamás en su vida creyó que sufriría por amor, por lo menos no de esa manera. Siempre pintó al amor de la manera más hermosa, como uno de los sentimientos más bellos que le ser humano podía llegar a manifestar hacia alguien.

Lo que nunca imaginó, es el dolor que pasaría por amar a alguien que no le correspondía, o que simplemente no era para ella. Elevó sus ojos avellana hacia el cielo de nuevo y observó las primeras estrellas en el firmamento, la noche llegó sin que se diera cuenta.

Suspiró con tristeza, acomodó sus cabellos negro azulados en la cola alta que llevaba y se dispuso a sacar su saco de dormir. Ya no tenía tiempo para armar la tienda, eso sólo le restaría tiempo; además el siguiente día se movería.

No tenía caso.

No tenía hambre, pero sí sueño y cansancio extremo. La pelea y la caminata la dejaron agotada, sin contar sus heridas y golpes sin sanar.

Colocó el saco de dormir en el suelo húmedo, para después meterse y dormir.

**OoOoOoO**

Corría por las calles de Nerima sin descanso, esta vez sí que la había hecho buena. Habló sin pensar, lastimándola de nuevo… él y su bocota, lo arruinaban todo como siempre.

Sabía que esta vez fue demasiado lejos, no le bastó solo insultarla sino que también la humilló…

…comparándola con sus otras prometidas. Nadie se dio cuenta de su ausencia hasta la cena, cuando Kasumi subió a avisarle supo que algo andaba mal y no se equivocó.

Ella se fue, sin dejar una nota ni nada que les ubicara su paradero. Tal parecía que su fin era ese, que nadie la encontrara.

Las reacciones de la familia no se hicieron esperar, Soun lloró, Nabiki lo culpó y su madre lo amenazó, haciendo de manifiesto que compartiría el camarote con su padre. Y aunque lo último que deseaba era estar en la misma habitación con su padre y escuchar sus ronquidos…

…no fue eso lo que le incentivo a ir tras ella. Si no el hecho de que sabía que se había equivocado y que esta vez, fue demasiado lejos con sus insultos. Se detuvo en seco…

¡¿Pero que rayos hacía? No debía buscarla ahí, ella debió huir por el bosque hacia las montañas. Cambió el rumbo y corrió a todo lo que daba, tenía que encontrarla o no se lo perdonaría jamás.

¿Cómo dejaba que el enojo y el miedo lo dominaran a tal punto? Estaba molesto porque ella expuso su vida, porque podía perderla en un encuentro estúpido…

…miedo a no verla de nuevo, a no escuchar su voz. Sonrió con ironía, su afán por mantenerla a salvo ahora la llevó a no tenerla.

La situación era irónica, al igual que su estupidez por guardarse sus sentimientos.

**OoOoOoO**

Continuaba corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo, se detuvo unos segundos. Su respiración era agitada y se encontraba cansado, elevó sus ojos azul cobalto hacia el cielo, encontrándose con que estaba a punto de amanecer.

¿Tanto había corrido? No podía detenerse por mucho tiempo, debía encontrarla. Sabía que se encontraba en el bosque, lo presentía.

Reanudó su carrera por el bosque, esquivando árboles, piedras y la tierra húmeda y resbaladiza. Hasta que…

…llegó a un claro, observó a su alrededor y sólo se encontró con una pequeña nota que tenía una pequeña roca encima. Se agachó y dudó un momento en tomarla, sin embargo, a pesar de que no quería saber lo que decía.

Quitó la roca y desdobló el papel.

"_Espero que leas esto Ranma, porque es lo último que te escribiré. _

_Sabía que vendrías tras de mí en el momento en el que se dieran cuenta de mi ausencia, o por lo menos mi padre te obligaría a buscarme… como siempre lo hace… me adelanté y decidí no quedarme a descansar mucho tiempo o me darías alcance. _

_Estoy en desventaja ante tu entrenamiento y no permitiré que me humilles por ser lenta, no de nuevo… en fin. Sólo quiero que le digas a mi padre y mis hermanas que estaré bien, que los quiero y que siempre estarán en mi mente y en mi corazón. _

_A ti sólo te pido que te encargues del Dojo, se feliz. No me busquen, porque no me encontrarán. _

_Se despide. _

_Akane Tendo._

_PD. Cuida del tío Genma y tu madre."_

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…

…arrugó la nota y en un arranque de ira, golpeó un árbol destrozándolo e hiriendo su mano. La había perdido, por un impulso…

…la había perdido. No obstante no se daría por vencido, la encontraría a como diera lugar, pero lo haría.

Porque Ranma Saotome no se daba por vencido.

**OoOoOoO**

La capucha de su túnica calló, revelando su cabellera negra azulada que era azotada por la brisa salina, miraba hacia el horizonte y los delfines saltar delante del barco _"__mercante__"__._

Mentira.

Eran piratas, pero le ofrecieron llevarla lejos de ahí y ella lo aceptó sin dudarlo. Dejó a su familia, su vida, sus recuerdos, todo sin mirar atrás.

El dolor y el amor…

…desde ahora era una nómada, e iría a donde la llevara el destino.

Solo ella…

Akane Tendo.

**Fin. **


End file.
